villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Osmund Saddler
Osmund Saddler is the leader of the religious cult known as Los Illuminados and the main antagonist of Resident Evil 4. History Some time before the year 2004, Saddler convinced Ramon Salazar to open the seal that had been placed on the Las Plagas parasites that had been sealed by his ancestor. They hired workers from the nearby village to mine the parasites, which had been fossilized and seemed dead. However the spores from the fossil still lived and when the miners breathed them in, Las Plagas developed within them many years later. Since then Saddler was able to infect people with the parasite by injecting them in egg form into the people, using this to turn all the villagers into his mindless cultists. He also injected himself with a Master Plaga, so that he could mentally control the cultists. Saddler then set out to take control of the world with his parasites and when Jack Krauser, brought him the U.S. President's daughter, Ashley Graham, a plan began forming in his mind. He planned to infect her with one of the parasites, then send her back to her father for a ransom, so that she would infect the president as well, putting the U.S. under Saddler's control. However Leon S. Kennedy was sent in to retrieve Ashley and managed to get into the Los Illuminados' church, where he freed her It was then that Saddler showed himself and explained his plan to Leon, before having some of his cultists attack them, though they escaped. Later, when Luis Sera, one of Saddler's researchers, tried to gave Leon a Master Plaga sample, the cult leader appeared and killed him, then took the sample, though Luis did give Leon a pill to suppress the control of the parasite inside him. Saddler appeared before Ashley and Leon a number of times, using his powers to control their increasingly Plagas infected bodies. He later sent Jack Krauser to try and kill Leon, but didn't fully trust him and only wanted a way to be rid of him. After Ashley was recaptured, Saddler brought her to an island full of parasite controlled mercenaries, with Leon hot on his trail. When the agent tried to rescue Ashley, the cult leader used his powers to control his body, but Ada managed to distract Saddler long enough for Leon and Ashley to get away and use a device to remove the Plagas from their systems. The agent then confronted Saddler for the final time on a platform above the island, who attempted to control him again but Leon revealed that that wouldn't work anymore. The cult-leader mutated into an enormous spider-like monstrosity and battled Leon, but was destroyed with a rocket launcher that Ada gave him, brining an end to the Los Illuminados. Powers and Abilities Due to the Master Plaga in his system, Saddler is able to mentally control anyone infected with a Las Plaga parasite. It also mutates him to grant him superhuman abilities, as seen when Ada shot him, only for him to move the bullets through his body and eject them from his hand. In his mutated form, Saddler is able to deliver extremely powerful strikes and is strong enough to pick up and throw steel girders, however the eyes on his body serve as weak points of sorts. Gallery 522208-art 18 large.jpg Trivia *Saddler is the only Plagas carrier not to have red eyes, a characteristic of all others infected with the parasite. However this may be because he is the only carrier of a Master Plaga. *Saddler is the first Resident Evil main villain with no relation to the Umbrella Corporation. *His staff may be part of his Plaga infection, since it is organic in nature, fleshy with moving tendrils, and when he mutates, it becomes a tentacle that replaces his right hand. Category:Cult Leaders Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Sequel Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Capcom Villains Category:Leader Category:Eye-Monsters Category:Male Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Sadists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Hegemony Category:Religious Villains